


Enforced Recovery

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A healed Guide and Sentinel complete the bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enforced Recovery

## Enforced Recovery

by Monica

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/spirit_guidesuk/>

Thanks to Elaine for her wonderful beta word.

This story is a sequel to: Enforced Vacation 

* * *

Pairing J/B  
Rating: R  
Categories: First Time; Romance; PWP 

Disclaimer: All things related to The Sentinel belong to PetFly and Paramount. This story is strictly for fun and not profit. 

Sequel: This is a sequel to my earlier story "Enforced Vacation". Thanks to Peggy, Pam and Nyn for their ideas and requests for a sequel. 

Thanks to Elaine for her wonderful beta work! 

Portions in brackets [ ] indicate a dream. Portions in < > indicate a Spirit Guide conversation. 

Summary: A healed Guide and loving Sentinel complete the bond. 

* * *

**ENFORCED RECOVERY**

by Monica  
monicahoagland@hotmail.com 

[[[ Jim was back in the dream, in the jungle with the animals. He approached them cautiously, and sat down, reaching out to stroke the wolf's fur. The great beast sighed a bit, and seemed nervous. Jim looked to the panther for help. 

<He is uncertain. This is new>

Jim remembered Blair's admission that he had never been with a man before. The younger man had been honest and up front, but also a bit shy. Still, they had certainly managed well in their one love making session thus far. The memory of that brought a smile to Jim's face. 

"Is that what I must guide him in-making love?" 

<More.> Jim looked at the panther in confusion. <Your Guide became injured because you were not fully bonded, and thus unaware of his condition.> That made Jim frown, feeling guilty again. He hadn't realized just how ill and tired Blair was until he had quite literally collapsed at his side. 

"I don't want that to happen again," Jim agreed. 

<Then bond when he is healed in body and mind. Ask why he allowed himself to become ill, and why you were unaware of it.> The panther dismissed him, and the dream faded]]] 

* * *

Jim woke to find himself with a warm armful of his new lover, and it was absolutely wonderful. Blair had curled onto his left side and was settled against Jim, their bodies fitting perfectly together. He was still deeply asleep, looking as innocent as a baby- and as beautiful as Jim had ever seen him. 

He stroked the long curls for a time, thinking about the latest dream, and the panther's words. It was true that Blair did push himself too hard, and it had lead to his accident. Jim still cursed himself that he hadn't realized earlier just how weak and tired his Guide was, and had no intention of ever letting it happen again. The panther was correct that they had to discuss this situation. 

Glancing at the clock, Jim noted that it was still early. Plenty of time to make a big breakfast, and enjoy a lazy morning. Reluctantly, he made himself move away from Blair, careful not to disturb him. Blair frowned a little in his sleep, then curled into the warm spot where Jim's body had been. Jim tucked the covers around him, keeping him warm and comfortable, then headed for the bathroom, making plans. 

Blair woke when something lightly brushed against his forehead. He smiled as it was repeated, and realized what it was; Jim was kissing him awake. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to see that Jim was indeed sitting beside him on the bed, wearing his robe. Another soft kiss, this time on his lips, and he lazily returned the pressure. 

"Good morning," Jim said, pulling away to sit back up. 

"Um...morning," Blair yawned. He rolled onto his back, stretching for a few moments. "What's that?" He gestured to a tray that was sitting on the nightstand table. 

"Another decadent situation," Jim answered cheerfully. "Breakfast in bed." He helped Blair sit up, propping pillows around him. 

Blair grinned at him. "And what did I do to deserve this treatment?" 

"You love me," Jim said simply. Blair had to catch his breath at the expression on Jim's face, loving, caring, and very possessive. It would be a little intimidating if he didn't know Jim so well. 

"I do love you," Blair agreed softly. He reached up with his left hand and pulled Jim in for another kiss. When they finally broke away for air, both were gasping. "Wanna skip breakfast?" Blair suggested. 

Jim groaned. "Tempting," he conceded, "but we gotta eat sometime." He made himself stand up and get the tray. Blair grinned at him, and obligingly pulled back the covers so Jim could rejoin him under the blankets while they ate. Jim shed his robe, then sat beside Blair, balancing the tray on their laps. 

They took their time over the pancakes and eggs Jim had prepared, snuggling as much as anything. After finishing the food, Blair willingly took his medication, and they lingered over the coffee. Jim waited a few minutes, enjoying the closeness, before deciding it was time to broach the subject. 

"Chief, there's something we need to talk about, before we go any further here, okay?" The younger man looked puzzled, but nodded. 

"Okay, what about?" 

"Why you push yourself so hard." 

Blair frowned, starring down at his coffee. "Why are you wondering about that now?" 

"Because I have absolutely no intention of letting you get ill again like you are now," Jim said firmly. "I mean it, Chief." He settled back in the bed, preparing for a talk as long as it took. "Do I push you too hard?" 

"No!" Blair said immediately, looking back up. "It's just..." he trailed off, mumbling something even Sentinel hearing couldn't detect. 

Jim took away the coffee cup, and pulled Blair into his arms. "What, baby?" he asked. 

The younger man thought for a moment. "Jim...I worry that I don't know what to _do._ How to help you. When Incacha passed on the way of the Shaman, he didn't exactly leave me an instruction booklet. I'm making all this up as we go, and I'm terrified of making a mistake." 

Jim nodded, now seeing where some of Blair's anxiety came from. It had been quite a shock for both of them when Incacha died, and Blair had, as usual, focused all his energy on helping Jim through the ordeal of losing his friend. Not once had they really talked about Blair's new role. "You've done perfect, Chief. Incacha knew what he was doing when he made you my Guide and Shaman. And the Spirit Animals prove it." 

"Then how come _I've_ never seen them?" Blair said, sounding a bit angry. 

"Because you try too hard." Jim didn't know where the words came from, but was grateful for them. "You doubt yourself too much." 

"But-" 

"No buts," Jim said firmly. He laid a finger on Blair's lips to stall any further talking. "Listen to me for a minute, okay?" Blair nodded, his eyes wide. 

" _You_ , Blair Sandburg, are my Guide. I know it, Incacha knew it, and the animals know it. You are the only one with doubts as to your ability. You are an incredible teacher and researcher, a great police partner, and a perfect Guide for me. But you don't have to be perfect at all of them at the same time. You have to let yourself rest more, and have more confidence." 

Jim hugged him as tightly as he dared. "So, when we go back home, some things are going to be different. You will rest more, stop keeping all those wild hours at the school and the station, and basically give yourself time to work things out. You've never steered me wrong before, and you instinctively won't. You just need to believe that. Got it?" 

"Got it." Blair's voice was soft. "God, Jim; getting kinda bossy here aren't you?" 

"Yep," Jim said cheerfully. "Get used to it; I'm going to be bossy where you and your health are concerned. Call it Blessed Over-Protector." He kissed his younger lover. "And I, for one, am looking forward to it." 

"Really?" Blair raised one eyebrow in a skeptical look. "And just why is that?" 

"Um...think of the possibilities. 'Blair, into bed right now'," Jim said in a mock commanding tone. "'Blair, take a hot bath. Blair, lay down.'" 

The younger man was laughing now. ''Blair, sit; good dog, get a biscuit,'' he retorted. Jim chuckled against his neck. 

"Believe me, you'll get more than a biscuit." 

"Really?" Blair kissed him back. "You mean...like, _two_ biscuits? And a tummy rub?" 

Jim groaned. "I can think of better things to rub than your tummy," he leered, and Blair snickered a little. "But seriously, yeah, I'm going to be more watchful over you. There's two of us in our relationship- both personally and as Sentinel and Guide- let me help more." 

The wide blue eyes looked suspiciously moist. "I...don't know what to say. I don't think anyone, even Naomi, has watched over me before this much." 

"Then it's high time," Jim said. "So, are we in agreement; I get to spoil you, and you just have to endure it?" 

"It'll be difficult, but I guess someone has to," Blair replied grandly. Jim captured his lips again. 

"Damn right." 

They kissed frantically, both feeling an urge deep inside. "We've eaten," Blair pointed out, kissing along Jim's neck. "Um...do you feel up to anything?" 

"I should be asking you that." Jim was carefully maneuvering them so Blair was safely settled on his back, his right arm still comfortable in its sling. 

"I'm up, alright. Can't you tell?" Blair quipped. The Sentinel groaned at the double meaning. Blair wrapped his left hand round Jim's neck and pulled him down for another long kiss. "Make love to me." 

"I am, baby." 

Blair shook his head. "You know what I mean," he said. He looked a little uncertain, but also completely desirable. 

"Ah...another item we need to discuss," Jim said brightly. 

The younger man flopped back on the bed in frustration. "God, Jim; now of all times you have to turn into a talker?" 

"Yep, just to make you crazy." Jim grinned as he stretched out beside his lover, wrapping him securely in his arms, Blair happily resting against him. "Seriously, babe. This is new for you, with a man, uh?" 

"Yeah." Blair ran a finger down a muscular arm, relishing the tingles it produced in the older man. "I've had offers, but never...you know." Blair looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling. "Now, I'm really glad for that. I like being able to...'give', you something, you know?" 

Jim kissed his forehead. "And I can't believe how lucky I am. But we're not going to rush to what I think you were picturing earlier." Blair gave him an evil grin, and Jim knew exactly what he was thinking. "Yep, we're not doing much more than what we did last night until you're better." He automatically checked the sling again as he spoke, cautious of the injured arm. 

Blair grumbled under his breath, but only for a moment. "You're right," he conceded. "When we do...you know," he flushed a little, "I want to be 100% for that." 

"And what we're doing now is also making love," Jim pointed out. That realization made Blair brighten. 

"Yeah, that's right," he agreed happily. He began tracing Jim's arm again, teasing. "So, like I said last night, you're the one with experience; surely you can think of something to keep us busy that won't hurt my arm." He began sucking Jim's left nipple at that statement. 

"God," Jim breathed. He threaded a hand through the long curls, holding Blair's head against his chest. "You got that right." 

"Then show me an example," Blair challenged in a teasing tone. 

Jim gave more than an example. He proceeded to give a complete, in-depth, demonstration, that left no doubt as to his imagination or creativity, and left Blair utterly in awe of his older lover's abilities. 

"Wow," Blair gasped afterwards. "I better heal soon, 'cause I can't wait to see what it's like when we can go all the way." Jim laughed against his side. 

"I can't wait either, Chief." 

* * *

It was _the_ night. 

Two weeks had passed since their return from the cabin, weeks that had been spent loving each other and learning. Learning to just what extent Jim pampered Blair; and Blair learning to turn to the older man more often when he needed help, time, or just a hug. They talked, listened to each other, and grew closer. 

Others, like Simon, noticed the intensified closeness, and if they suspected something had changed, they just smiled and kept it to themselves. Simon was fairly certain that his suspicions were correct, and was happy for his friends. He was relieved actually, to see Blair looking so much better when they returned, and quickly noted how Jim growled if anyone tried to push Blair or tease him too much. Jim was protective of the kid and Sandburg in turn seemed more relaxed and trusting. It was only good, in Simon's opinion. 

Blair healed quickly under his loving Sentinel's care and pampering, and he was proving to be a rapid leaner at making love to a man. He had found all of Jim's sensitive spots, and shamelessly flaunted his knowledge, relentlessly campaigning for going on to the next step in their relationship. Jim adamantly insisted that they wait till all the bruises from Blair's fall were healed, but it took all his willpower - and lots of cold showers - to keep his resolve. Finally, Blair was declared bruise-free after a through inspection by his Sentinel and Jim was ready to surrender to his Guide. 

Jim took Blair out to dinner at his favorite Chinese restaurant after work, both of them smiling the entire time and hardly noticing the taste of the food. They visited quietly, just relaxing, and mentally planning for their evening together. The meal was excellent, the company certainly wonderful, and they lingered for a time over glasses of plum wine. Finally, they left the restaurant, eager to return home. 

The gunshots came just as they were reaching the truck. 

Jim instantly drew his weapon and shoved Blair down behind the truck. They hit the ground hard, partially skidding as Jim dragged them under the vehicle for protection. He shook his head as he tried to determine where the fire was coming from. "Shit!" he muttered as the screaming of frightened people and the roar of cars made it hard to pinpoint any direction. 

"Focus, man!" Blair was lying on the ground, Jim practically covering him. He knew what Jim was trying to do, and knew he needed help. "Pick the start of the sound and follow it back," he said, guiding Jim as the shots continued. 

"Got it," Jim said tightly. He focused in on two men leaving a nearby jewelry store and identified them as the shooters. They were apparently planning to shoot their way to an escape car. Two guards from the store were returning the fire as well, and just making things worse. "Call for-" 

"Backup. Yeah, yeah, I know" Blair answered. Even under fire he was calm and collected. Being caught in the crossfire was just one of the things he had gotten used to in Jim's life. "And stay in the truck," he added with a mutter as he reached up to open the door as Jim moved away. He crawled into the truck and sent out the alert over the radio. 

Jim ran behind rows of cars, trying to make his way to the suspects, dodging bullets the whole time. The robbers seemed confused and off plan, and that made them all the more dangerous. They were just randomly shooting now as they ran to their car. 

They jumped into the vehicle and started it up. The brief lull in gunfire gave Jim his chance to move. He zeroed in on the tires and managed to shoot out the two front tires. The car lurched only a few feet before stopping. By then, Jim and the two store guards had shot out the other tires and most of the windows. The pair of would-be robbers realized they were trapped. 

"Throw out your weapons!" Jim shouted. He was afraid they would continue to fire and it would endanger everyone around. Fortunately, the pair listened to him and threw out their guns, having apparently run out of ammo anyway. 

By then two squad cars had arrived and officers surrounded the car. In short order, the men were taken into custody. Ambulances arrived to care for the few bystanders who had been wounded either by bullets or shattering glass. 

Jim focused in on Blair's heartbeat as soon as he could and was relieved to hear it calm and steady. He looked back to the truck and saw Blair was out and helping a man who had been hit by flying glass, holding a towel to his bleeding head. Blair looked up to meet Jim's gaze and smiled. 

"I'm okay, Jim," he said quietly, knowing that Jim was focusing on him. "Go do what you need to." Jim smiled as he turned back to his fellow officers to give statements. 

By the time all the required information had been gathered at the scene it was hours later. Jim still had to go into the station to finish the reports and he went to Blair who had been helping control the crowd. 

"Chief, I have to go to the station. It might take a while. Why don't you take the truck and I'll catch a ride home?" Jim hated that the event had ruined their evening plans, but there was nothing that could be done. 

Fortunately, Blair understood. "Sure," he said easily. "Not the way I wanted to spend the evening, but what the Heck?" he said. 

"Not the way I wanted to spend it either," Jim said. He glanced around and gave Blair a quick kiss. "It's going to take at least a few hours," he said. "We'll make new plans in the morning, okay?" 

Blair grinned. "Okay. Now go, I know you have to, and I'm fine with it. See you later." Blair took the keys and climbed into the truck. 

Jim waited until he saw Blair safely off before turning back to the still large crowd of cops, reporters, and the curious. "Why tonight of all nights?" he groaned miserably as he prepared to give his statement yet again. 

* * *

It was past 2:00 am when Jim finally returned to the loft. He heard Blair's steady heartbeat and guessed that he was asleep or meditating. It had been a long and busy day even before the unexpected excitement. A rotten end to what both had hoped would be a wonderful evening. Jim wondered what God he had ticked off lately to deserve this.

Entering the loft, Jim realized from Blair's breathing and heart rate that he was very much awake. He sighed, having hoped that Blair would have had the sense to just go to sleep. No way was anything going to happen tonight. They would just have to plan for another night. Maybe tomorrow. 

Jim walked slowly up the stairs and paused at the sight before him. Blair was reclining on the bed, completely naked. Candles were scattered around the room, adding a light romantic scent to the air. Even with just the dim light they cast, Jim could see every inch of that glorious body perfectly. 

"It's about time," Blair said, looking up from the book he had been reading and putting the text on the nightstand. "I thought you were never going to get here." 

The Sentinel gulped and tried to take a deep breath. All it did was make him aware of Blair's wonderful scent and pheromones filling the room. Jim had clearly been set up for a seduction. 

A sound in a corner of the room caught his attention and he turned to see the two Spirit Guides lying together on the carpet. They were curled around each other, black and gray-white fur mingling. The cat looked up from licking one of the wolf's forelegs. 

<Well?> The panther sounded impatient. 

"Well what?" Jim said defensively. He was still a bit caught off guard. 

Blair sighed and sat up. "He means, Jim, are you going to get your act together and have sex with me finally or not!" 

Jim looked quickly from the animals to Blair. "You can hear - and see - them now?" he asked hopefully. Blair had been upset -almost jealous - that he had not been able to see the animals before. 

"Yep." Blair was smiling broadly. "They were here when I got back. Have to admit it took me a while to get used to them, but we all agreed on a plan pretty quickly. 

"Plan?" 

"To seduce you." Blair had an almost evil grin on his face. "You promised me, Jim, that we would fully make love tonight, and I am dammed if I am going to let a shoot out invalidate your promise." 

Jim shook his head, amused at Blair's determination but also cautious. "Chief, it's been a wild night. Maybe we should wait and-" 

"Nope. No way. I've _waited_ this friggin' long, and I am not going to wait any longer!" Blair gripped Jim's shoulders and dragged him down onto the bed. "Jim, I swear that if you don't make love to me tonight I am going to have a heart attack! I don't care if commandos burst through the door - we are going to have sex tonight!" 

The fierce look on the young face made Jim laugh and he decided to surrender gracefully. Suddenly, the plans seemed perfect. "Alright, alright! I surrender," he agreed. 

"Good. Because otherwise I think these two would also have something to say." Blair gestured to the Spirit Guides. "We all knew that you would probably use the shoot out as an excuse, or whatever. Well guess what, buster? I'm fully healed, not injured from tonight, and horny as hell!" He kissed Jim fiercely. 

Jim returned the kiss with equal fervor and rolled a little so Blair was on top of him. His clothing was no barrier at all to feeling the warmth and wonderful texture of Blair's naked skin. "God, you feel good," Jim breathed. 

"Even better if you get undressed." Blue eyes twinkled as Blair began to unbutton Jim's shirt. "Want to help me here?" 

In a matter of seconds, Jim was as naked as his lover and they were back lying on the bed. In between kisses, Jim saw that the two Spirit animals were still very much present. "Uh...they planning to stay or what?" 

Blair snickered against his neck. "Doubt it. But they said they were going to stay until it was obvious that you _were_ going to make love to me tonight." He looked over to the corner of the room. "Think he's going to, guys." 

Jim groaned, feeling distinctly left out and slightly embarrassed. "I could be shot to Hell, and I wouldn't have a chance against the three of you, would I?" 

"Not tonight," Blair answered cheerfully. 

<It is well past time> Both men saw that the animals had stood and were approaching the bed. <Sentinel and Guide must bond, to help one another. Now, it will be complete> In a flicker, both animals were gone. 

"Wow," Blair said, eyes riveted to the spot where the animals had been. "They do that a lot...appear and disappear just like that?" 

"I guess so." Jim had honestly never thought about it. 

"Neat," Blair opinioned. Then he turned his attention quickly back to the older man. "Okay, enough about them. Let's get back to you and me," he said eagerly. 

Jim laughed as he wrapped his arms around his lover and rolled so Blair was now under him. "I'm not going to ask if you're sure about this," he said. "I think I have your answer." 

"Damn right." Blair pulled him down for a long kiss. 

* * *

Later, they cuddled together, both exhausted and just relishing being with each other. Jim was petting the long curls, still marveling at his privilege to touch them...to touch _Blair_. Blair yawned against him, snuggling closer. 

"Go to sleep, love," Jim whispered. He kissed the damp forehead lightly. "I'll be here in the morning." 

"I know," Blair whispered in return. "I love you." 

"I love you, too, babe." 

<Good> The panther's 'voice' sounded loud and very close to them. 

Both men froze momentarily at the sound of the voice, then relaxed again. "Better get used to that quickly, I think," Blair murmured as he fell asleep. 

"As long as you're with me babe, I can get used to anything, "Jim promised. 

**THE END**  
July 2001  
1 

1 

* * *

End Enforced Recovery by Monica: debland2@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

* * *

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the   
stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.

* * *


End file.
